nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Medaka Kurokami
|image1 = Medaka_anime.png|Anime Medaka_manga.png|Manga Medaka_shorthair.png|Short Hair Medaka_kid_anime.png|Kid Anime Medaka_kid_manga.png|Kid Manga |epithet = Miss President Beast Woman Little Princess |age = 15 26 (In the epilogue) |gender = Female |classification = Human (Abnormal - Plus) |relatives = Kajiki Kurokami (Father) Hato Tsurubami (Mother) Nashi Kurokami (Step-Mother) Fukurou Tsurubami (Uncle) Kujira Kurokami (Older Sister) Maguro Kurokami (Older Brother) Kamome Tsurubami (Cousin) Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Husband, later) |abilities = The End |occupation = Student Student Council President (Formerly) Hakoniwa Academy Chairwoman (Later) Head of the Kurokami Group (Later) |affiliation = Hakoniwa Academy Medaka's Student Council Kurokami Group All Jokers |work_of_origin = Medaka Box |novel_debut = Kuguhara Messhi's Ravenous Rule and Naginoura Sanagi's Forced Vote Medaka Box Juvenile |anime_debut = Medaka Box Episode 1 |manga_debut = Medaka Box Volume 1, Chapter 1 |voice_actor = Aki Toyosaki }} Medaka Kurokami ( めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the protagonist of Medaka Box. She is the Student Council President of Hakoniwa Academy, and a member of the main Kurokami family, as well as an Abnormal. Personality Medaka has a superior air about her, most often using arrogant language and looking down on others. Medaka has been able to learn any skills and abilities instantly, ever since she was a child. Due to this, she is unable to understand regular people, and always believes them to not be trying their best, as she can't imagine how someone could not be able to achieve something if they really tried. Even so, she loves people and always sees the good in them. She has sworn to help anyone in need, no matter when or where. She has been together with Zenkichi all her life. He has always seen her as someone he has to prove himself to. To Medaka, Zenkichi is someone she always wants by her side, as he was the reason for her love of humanity in the first place. The first time she met Zenkichi, she asked him to marry her, but the boy rejected her. This was a shock to Medaka, as before, she had never been unable to obtain something. From then on, the two kids have never parted ways. Medaka is inhumanely resilient, both physically and morally, but there have been a few people who managed to break Medaka's benevolent will and caused her to fly into a rampage. The first person to do that was Misogi Kumagawa, who ripped Ajimu Najimi's face off in an attempt to test whether his love for her was real or simply based on appearance. Medaka almost killed Kumagawa, but he managed to stop her by lying that he was sorry. Medaka recived an approval rating close to 100% in the Student Council President election. She is generally loved by the student body, with a few exceptions. While Medaka is a top student in all subjects, she lacks a lot of common knowledge, most likely due to her odd childhood. She loves animals, but unfortunately, all animals can instinctively feel her overwhelming strength, and always run away from her. At the end of the series, she is seen in a pile of dogs, having settled down and become more friendly-looking to them. Appearance Medaka is a young girl with long blue hair with an ahoge, red eyes, and a well proportioned body. She is almost always seen wearing the Student Council uniform, with a red ribbon instead of a tie, and modified to show her cleavage. When she loses the position of Student Souncil President, she cut her hair short and started wearing it in a small ponytail. She also started wearing a pair of light-blue tight jeans and a red shirt that showed her stomach, with a light yellow jacket covering it. During the epilogue, she returned to her long-haired look, and resembled her self from the start of the series, but more grown up. As a child, she had short hair in a bowl cut, and wore a pink shirt and a white skirt, with white thigh-high stockings. Background Medaka was born to Hato Tsurubami and Kajiki Kurokami, the head of the Kurokami Group, a highly affluent business conglomerate. The two's marriage was actually planned ahead by Fukurou Tsurubami, Hato's brother, who was in love with his sister but couldn't handle her intense personality, so he selectively bred her with his friend Kajiki, who was so overflowing with love that he married seven wives, as he was unable to pour all his love into only one person. Fukurou's hopes were that the off-spring the two produced would be similar enough to his sister, but had more love, so that he could pursue her instead. However, the "breeding" worked way to well, and Fukurou ran into the same problem with Medaka as with Hato. When Medaka was born, her mother died, not because of childbirth gone wrong, but because of a heart attack after hearing her daughter's first cries. The Kurokami Group said that Hato's entire purpose in life was to birth Medaka. At two years old, when she was wondering if there was any worth to life with such talent, Medaka was sent to Hakoniwa General Hospital, where she met Misogi Kumagawa when he was a child. The boy explained to Medaka that there isn't, and never was any worth or meaning to life. Medaka initially agreed, but after meeting Zenkichi Hitoyoshi is the same hospital, she was given a purpose by him, that being to always help people in need. Fukurou mentioned in passing that the two's meeting was also staged by him. During her childhood, her sister Kujira ran away from home. Later, during middle school, she first encountered Kouki Akune, who, at that point, was only a dog of the Student Council President at the time, Misogi Kumagawa. Kumagawa used Akune to destroy any students he didn't like. Once Medaka joined school, Kumagawa targeted her as well, and Akune attacked Medaka at all opportunities. However, no matter how much damage he inflicted on her, she never fought back and always returned to school, no matter how injured she was. Zenkichi organized a mob of students to defeat Akune, and almost succeeded, but Medaka saved Akune, and told him that she would bear all of his attacks until he became a good person. This made Akune fall in love with her. Later in school, Kumagawa, questioning his love for the girl, viciously attacked a friend of Medaka's, Najimi Ajimu. Medaka, not knowing of Ajimu's status as an immortal Not Equal, flew into a rage, and activated War God Mode for the very first time. Kumagawa was beaten until he promised to never hurt anyone again (this was, of course, a lie). After entering Hakoniwa Academy, she encountered the, at the time, Student Council President, Kudou Hinokage, who was close to finishing off a delinquent. Medaka saved him, and then entered a period of constant fighting with Hinokage, as she refused to let any students be hurt. After learning of her reasons, Hinokage recognized her as way better suited for the job of Student Council President, and recommended her for the job. Abilities and Equipment *' ' ( , ): Medaka's fundamental abnormality, and the cause of her many skills, The End is the ability to instantly master any skill after seeing it once, and even develop it further than the original owner of the skill. This is the cause of her lack of understanding of others and their struggles. The End is an unconcious ability, as it activates even when she doesn't want it to. The End is also unable to copy styles, and cannot copy the physical capabilities of the skill holder. Quotes *(Medaka in her speech to the student body) "Do you find the world merely average? Does the future bore you? Are you just getting by? Relax. Even then, life can be epic!" *(To Myouri Unzen) "There was no reason for me to get attacked by you. And therefore, there was no reason to dodge." *(To Misogi Kumagawa) "Those who win are not strong. It is those who lose and crawl back up who are strong!" *(To Oudo Miyakonojou) "…I've just had my birthday. I am now sixteen years old. It has been decided that when I am twenty years old, I will succeed as the president of the Kurokami Group. That means I have only four years left. When that time comes I will probably be a different person from now. So for a little longer please let me be myself. I really enjoy this very much, this so called springtime of youth." *(To Bukiko Udou) "Before I can be happy I wish to be free. I am so happy, because, for the first time I can fight for myself." *(To Hato Tsurubami) "Every time I see people, I know people. I grew to admire people. I love people. As long as this feeling stays within me, instead of stating how the world goes, I want to question how the world goes." Appearances *Medaka Box Manga Series *Medaka Box Juvenile: Novel Version *Medaka Box Light Novels *J-Stars Victory VS Video Game Trivia *Medaka's first name follows the naming theme of the Kurokami family, as she is named after a sea creature. Medaka (目高) is the name of the Japanese rice fish. *The Kurokami name means Black God. Category:Medaka Box Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters